


Stand By Me

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Danny gets hurt by the fact Roy seems to avoid him once they hit the runway to when they're back at their hotel, and he's confused when Roy is so nice to him the rest of the time. When he brings it up with Roy though it causes a confession that he did not expect. Roy/Danny Bianca/Adore Slash





	Stand By Me

Danny frowned a little bit as he watched Roy turn and move to the other side of the runway. It felt petty and silly to get worked up by it, but he had noticed that every time he was safe first Roy would choose the opposite side of the stage to go and stand once he was safe himself. 

Danny would think that Roy didn’t like him, but when they were in the workroom, even when they were having a drink together in the hotel Roy would make an effort and talk to him, hell he even helped him more than he helped anyone else in the competition. 

It just confused him. From the moment they were ready to step out onto the stage for the runway it was like Roy withdrew from him. But he didn’t do it with anyone else, in fact Danny watched in confusion as Roy grinned happily at Shane and shared a quick hug, not even glancing at Danny as he reached out and squeezed Joshua’s hand as well.

Joshua. God but he annoyed Danny, always doubting himself and making excuses and being close to Roy. Danny had felt special when Roy started helping him, when he was getting close to him and it had seemed like maybe they had something...something between them. And then Roy started looking after Joshua as well and Danny was feeling a little confused and wasn’t really sure that they had had what he thought that they did. 

God he felt so stupid. This was a competition, and he was here to win, he was here to win the crown, to win the prize money, to get his career off the ground as Adore and to try and get it out there that it was ok to be exactly who you were. He was here to do it right this time instead of allowing himself to be pressured to be something he wasn’t. He wasn’t here to develop crushes on the other Queens here! 

Especially not Roy! Fuck, but he was so confident and sure of himself, he had everything down and was smooth as hell, he was the fucking opposite of Danny, why the hell would he want someone like him? It didn’t help that he was damned good looking in and out of drag, not to mention with a killer smile. He was stupid for developing this stupid crush on Roy, just because the man was nice to him he thought that there could be something there. 

Idiot. He was as stupid as Roy accused him of being. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Roy dropped down next to him on the sofa.

“What?” Danny jumped, he realised with a sinking feeling nearly all the other queens had retired to bed from the private function room the hotel had set aside for them. Shane and Greg were sitting off to the side chattering away, but the rest of them were all gone. Danny had been lost in his thoughts still while sipping on his drink, and hadn’t even noticed the room emptying. 

“You have been quiet all evening, what’s up with you bitch?” Roy asked. “The judges were happy with you today, I thought that you would have been partying tonight,”

“Why don’t you stand with me?” Danny blurted out.

“What?” Roy blinked at him confused, but Danny was feeling horrified at having blurted that out.

“No never mind, like it’s ok, I’m just tired, I’m going to bed,” Danny jumped to his feet and was hurrying out the door before Roy could wrap his head around the words. Shane and Greg both shot him concerned looks but he waved them off as he hurried after Danny, feeling even more confused as to what was going on. 

Roy had to practically run to catch up with Danny, he had never seen the younger man move so quickly! Normally he was trying to hurry him along to everything. Finally he caught up with him he was at his room door, and would no doubt have been inside if for the fact that he obviously could not find his room key. 

“Hey! Not so fast, what was all that about?” Roy caught Danny’s arm.

“Nothing, I’m just tired, I should have gone to bed hours ago, like it has been a long day and I was really worried that I would be in the bottom again, I am tired,” Danny rambled. 

“Ok you’re tired, but that question still came from nowhere, what do you mean why don’t I stand with you? I stand with you all the time,” Roy frowned.

“No you don’t! I mean...it doesn’t matter,” Danny flushed realising that his mouth had gotten away from him yet again. He just wanted to be in his room right now and away from Roy. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” Roy asked clearly amused.

“Like I am an idiot!” Danny snapped. 

“Woah baby, you know I don’t really think you’re an idiot, right?” Roy was looking concerned now.

“When you look at me like that I feel like you do, like I amuse you and you only talk to me because I like entertain you or something, and fuck but…”

“Stop! Stop. Danny I do not think you’re stupid, you can come out with some ditzy things, but you’re clever and talented, it’s why you’re here, it’s why you’re STILL here. Yes, you entertain me, that is because I like you,” Roy interrupted. 

The younger man looked genuinely upset and Roy felt guilty that he might have honestly hurt him. 

“You do?” Danny pouted a little and Roy relaxed, this Danny he knew how to cope with. 

“Yes, of course, do you think I spend time or am nice to people that I don’t like, if I didn’t like you I wouldn’t have bothered. Look, I will admit when we first met, I wasn’t mad about you, it could have gone one of two ways, and your work ethic bothered me. But, I realised that not everyone has to have the same work ethic that I do to be talented and dedicated. And, once I got to know you, I liked you,” 

“It’s hurting you not to crack a joke right now isn’t it?” Danny tilted his head, his plump lips lifting in a smile that had Roy automatically smiling back, flashing his white teeth and dimples.

“So badly,” 

“Thank you, sorry for being all emotional, it’s all I seem to be doing,” Danny huffed feeling frustrated with himself. 

“It’s fine, we’re all drained and tired and on edge wondering what hoops we are going to have to jump through next. Look, if I take it too far, or upset you, say something to me ok?” Roy frowned a little.

“No, I like how you are. Like, sometimes I shit myself because I think you’re being serious, but then you smile and I know you’re not,” Danny reached out to touch Roy’s arm. “I like it, a lot of people treat me like I’m thick, you don’t though even if you make jokes about it sometimes,” 

“What did you mean about me not standing with you? That seems to be bothering you,” Roy pressed.

“Oh no I…”

“Guys,” Benjamine poked his head out of his hotel room. “I’m really sorry to interrupt but I can hear you, and the others on the floor probably can as well, maybe you should take this into one of your rooms?” Ben grimaced apologetically at them even though he was helping. 

“Thanks Ben,” Roy waved digging a key out his pocket.

“Hey!” Danny frowned confused when Roy reached passed his hip and unlocked his door. “How did you get my key?!”

“You left it lying around as you always do,” Roy rolled his eyes fondly before turning Danny around and gently shoving him into the room. “Night Ben!” He waved.

“Night guys,” Ben popped his head back into his room as Roy stepped into Danny’s room and shut the door behind himself. 

“What if you had gone to bed before me?” Danny narrowed his eyes. 

“Considering you talk about ‘party’ so often you like your sleep far too much, that would have been unlikely,” Roy snorted. 

“I’m not that bad!” Danny protested leading the way into the room and dropping onto his bed. 

“You really are, I think that this is the latest you have been awake. And I reckon that is because you were so wrapped in your own head you just forgot the time,” Roy teased sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m...not denying that,” Danny grinned. Roy shook his head and reached out to take Danny’s foot and started unlacing his shoes. “Can I ask…”

Roy yanked Danny’s shoe off and reached for his other foot. “Yes?”

“This sounds like totally self absorbed,” Danny huffed.

“So, we’re drag queens, ask,” Roy snorted.

“What made you change your mind about me? Was it the Snatch Game?” Danny propped his head on the pillow as Roy yanked off his other shoe and dropped it to the floor.

“No, it was the Rusical. When I heard you sing. You sing with so much passion and heart, much more than Shane,”

“Can I quote you on that?” Danny grinned.

“No definitely not, I am attached to my bits and pieces,” Roy snorted dropping further onto the bed. “So, are you going to tell me what this standing by you thing is, or do I have to drag it out of you?” 

“I was just being stupid, it fine, like please just pretend I didn’t say anything,” Danny groaned. 

“It’s obviously bothering you. What do you mean I don’t stand with you?” Roy reached out and poked Danny’s calf. 

“It’s…”

“Come on it’s bothering me now, let’s not turn into Ben and Greg, what did you mean?” Roy pushed.

“It’s just, pretty much from when you have finished cinching me in until we’re getting ready to leave to come back here you avoid me!” Danny knew he was whining. 

“Oh,” That was not what Danny had been expecting Roy’s response to be, and he leant up to see Roy looking uncomfortable. 

“Oh? What do you mean oh?” Danny had been expecting Roy to deny it, not this. 

“I…” Roy grimaced and sat up, turning his back to Danny. “Maybe we should talk about this later,” 

“Hang on, no! You mean you’re doing it on purpose?! Why?!” Danny knelt up on the bed and reached for Roy who actually tensed under his touch. 

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Roy frowned turning back to look at him. 

“Well you just said all this like nice fucking stuff about me, and then you turn around and admit you avoid me. I don’t know what to think!” Danny frowned.

“It’s not...I’m not...I’m not ignoring you. I am…”

“Fuck, what is going on, I’ve never fucking seen you at a loss for words,” Danny frowned confused. 

“Bitch, it’s just not that simple,” Roy groaned dropping his head forward tiredly. 

“Do you not like me?” Danny hated how insecure he sounded, he hated how fucking insecure Roy made him, how much he WANTED him to like him. 

“No! Danny, no! That is not it! Not at all,” Roy turned and found the younger man closer than he expected, close enough that he could see the hurt in those beautiful green eyes, close enough that he could smell the slightly spicy perfume that Adore liked to wear. 

Before he could really think about it properly he found himself leaning forward and pressing their lips together, pushing close to get as much from the kiss as he could, desperate for a taste of the forbidden. 

Danny let out a shocked noise but mentally thanked every deity that he lived so in the moment as he quickly cupped the back of Roy’s head, running his red painted fingernails into the short hair at the back of Roy’s head as he pressed even closer. 

Danny let out another soft whine as Roy’s tongue teased at his bottom lip before he sucked on it deliciously, but the sound seemed to pull Roy back into the moment and he yanked himself back, standing from the bed as he ran his hands over his face, leaving Danny feeling cold and confused on the bed.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Roy muttered, his fingers going to his lips as though he could still feel Danny’s lips there.

“Why?” Danny frowned. 

“Because,” Roy laughed, and the sound was the harshest Danny had ever heard Roy sound, even when he was Bianca and had enough of the other Queen’s shit. It was startling and a little scary. “Because, I shouldn’t, you’re so young and I shouldn't feel like this for you, and it isn’t just a quick fumble that I want from you Danny, it is more than that, and this is a competition, we’re going up against each other! I don’t want to do better than you and you resent me, I don’t want you to do better than me and I resent you. So many things could….” Roy was cut off when Danny leant forward and pressed their lips together again, clutching onto the older man’s shoulders and when he separated their lips he moved to press lingering, teasing, seductive kisses along Roy’s jaw and over his face.

“You make me feel grounded, you anchor me without holding me back, you help me be more Danny, be more Adore while making sure I don’t lose myself. Whatever happens, happens, I can’t make any promises. But right now, when we’re so close, just getting to be on this journey with you, getting to experience all this with you, whatever happens, I think I will be content. I want to win, of course though,” Danny grinned in that way that always made Roy’s heart flutter, in that way that made the foul mouthed, dirty minded man look innocent, a smile that showed his heart.

“It is a risk,”

“Isn’t love always a risk?” Danny tilted his head. 

“It’s a big risk,”

“It's the weekend, anything can happen

Anything can happen tonight  
Feel the space with cosmic revelation  
Let our bodies go on and fly  
And just surrender  
Live forever  
It's all ours tonight

A million stars light up the night  
The constellations give me life  
And heaven's boulevard it's shinin'  
I'm givin' in, and let it go  
The constellations fill my soul  
Our hearts beats are on zero gravity,” Danny sang softly. 

“That was beautiful, I love your voice,” Roy sighed, slowly wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist, holding him closer. 

“It is something I have been writing recently,” Danny was actually blushing in a way that Roy had not seen very often. 

“You’re supposed to be concentrating on the challenges idiot!” Roy scolded poking him in the side and getting the laughter he wanted.

“Sometimes the music and words just come to me, the last few weeks they have come to me a lot easier than they have in a long time. Since...since we became closer,” Danny admitted brushing his pale fingers over Roy’s tanned cheeks, tilting his head to admire the difference. 

“You...are terrible for me!” Roy closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Danny looking unsurely at him. “I like things nice and neat! Ordered, tidy, I like things in its place and planned! And you! You’re the opposite! You’re chaos and madness, you leave things to the last minute and you steam roll into things,” 

“Is that a good thing?” Danny blinked tilting his head curiously as he climbed into Roy’s lap. 

“At first I thought not. Definitely not. But now...maybe I had become a little too stuck in my ways. I can understand opposites attracting. You’re...I don’t like doing the tender, big romantic moments, and never, ever tell anyone that I said this!” Roy warned as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and pulled him closer.

“I promise,” Danny laughed remembering the first time that Roy had helped him, and the words that he had spoken to him. Fuck that was only a few weeks ago, it felt like years.

“You’re like a storm Danny, you and Adore, you have blown away all the stagnation from my life. I came here thinking...I don’t know, that I would get a recognition for what I can do, I didn’t think I had anything to learn…”

“You don’t need to learn anything, you’re so good at what you do, you’re so talented and smooth, you don’t get phased by anything at all, any challenge, any at all and you just take it completely in your stride and do amazingly at it...why are you looking at me like that?” Danny blinked as Roy’s dimples became more pronounced.

“You have taught me something I didn’t know,” Roy smiled leaning up to press more kisses to Danny’s lips.

“What did I teach you?” Danny frowned even as he cupped Roy’s face and kissed back, unable to believe that he was getting to kiss Roy, that he was able to taste the   
raspberry lip balm Roy always wore. 

“You taught me about being a better version of myself, opening up more and accepting the differences in people. You’ve made me see that the way I have been living is happiness, it wasn’t complete. Having you bitches come into my life was the shake up that I needed,”

“All of us?” Danny tilted his head coyly. 

“All of you, but you especially,” Roy moved suddenly and Danny suddenly found himself lying on the soft hotel bed staring up at the ceiling. Roy knelt over him and   
looked down at him, a softer version of the bright and happy smile making his face even more beautiful. “You taught me that a little bit of fresh air in my life was just what I needed,”

“I thought I was supposed to be the poet?” Danny said a little breathlessly as he took in the honesty in Roy’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Oh, you still are, I just get inspired every now and then,”

“And here I thought your skill in words just lay in shade,” Danny laughed.

“Mostly it does, you inspire me,” Roy shrugged leaning down and kissing along Danny’s throat, leading a slow burning trail up the column of flesh before making his way with small teasing nips and kisses along his jaw and to his lips.

The kisses were drugging and exciting, electric but home at the same time, and Danny wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck kissing back with equal passion, closing his eyes as he soaked in the feeling of Roy’s slender body pressing him down onto the bed as they both got lost in the kiss. 

They weren’t sure how long they lay there making out for, but Roy did note that Danny’s lips were looking pleasantly plump and kiss bruised when they parted, the older queen rolling just a little to lie beside Danny as the younger man twisted himself so he was lying on his side and could still see him. They kept their arms wrapped around each other loosely and just lay there, the day and the events of the last few hours catching up with them. 

And then Danny let out a giggle before covering his mouth with his hand to catch the second laugh. 

“What?” Roy grinned, loving the way the younger man’s green eyes were glittering happily. He would never admit it out loud...ok a lie he probably would because he could not seem to stop himself from spilling out his feelings to Danny or Adore... but one of the things he now hated most in life was seeing Danny upset. 

“I can’t believe I was scared of you when we first met,”

“You were scared of me?” Roy grinned reaching out to run his fingers through Danny’s hair. 

“Fucking terrified!” Danny laughed. “Don’t smirk like that!” He pushed Roy’s shoulder making the older man laugh as he grabbed his wrist and used it to tug him even   
closer. 

“I wasn’t that bad,” Roy dimpled him.

“You were fucking terrifying!” Danny insisted. “Aside from the fact you’re a fucking machine when you’re getting ready, and when you take on a challenge, you can smack someone down in seconds. Seeing you with Laganja was enough to have me pissing myself,” 

“Ugh not while we’re in bed together!” Roy groaned. “Never ever mention that name while we’re in bed together! Seriously! That moron was…” his words were muffled when Danny leant over him and pressed their lips together, easily distracting the older man with lingering, teasing kisses, always pulling back when Roy tried to deepen the kiss until he growled into the singer’s mouth and yanked him down. 

The noise Danny made had Roy pushing even harder into the kiss, drawing more of the mewls and groans from him. He cupped the back of Danny’s neck and his face holding him tenderly as he pressed into the kiss and deepened it. 

Roy hummed into the kiss before licking into Danny’s mouth to taste him, he was sure that he could never get enough of being able to taste the younger man. For Danny, this was everything that he had been dreaming of and even better. Roy knew what he was doing and he played Danny’s body as skillfully as he played with words. 

Danny allowed his legs to drop either side of Roy’s hips and rested his body against the other’s warm, firm body. Roy reached up and wrapped an arm around Danny’s trim waist and held him even closer, and he tilted his head slightly, and suddenly the kiss was 100% times better.   
Roy smiled after their kiss turned lazy and they pulled apart, Danny wriggled down a little bit and rested his arms on Roy’s chest and rested his chin on top of them, just happy to lay here with him.

“What?” Roy grinned, reaching down to brush his fingers against Danny’s cheek, the move so tender that Danny just wanted to squirm happily in place. 

“I’m just happy bitch,” Danny huffed poking Roy in the side and grinning when he snorted and let out that laugh that Danny loved. 

“Me too,” Roy admitted softly, something in his eyes as he looked at Danny that bite the singer bite his lip and his heart speed up. 

“Roy?” Danny asked softly after a little while of just laying there listening to Roy’s heartbeat.

“Yeah baby?” Roy opened his eyes. 

“Can you stay here tonight please?” Danny pouted up at Roy, applying the puppy dog eyes that he knew Roy was useless against. It had always been flattering and made   
him hopeful considering he had seen Roy cut other queens to the bone when they demanded something of him that he didn’t want to do. 

“Do I look like I am going anywhere bitch?” Roy grumbled rolling his eyes. The singer just grinned at him and snuggled down again. “Woah woah! I am not sleeping in my jeans and we are not sleeping on top of the covers!” 

Danny groaned and let out an Adore worthy whine but pulled himself to his feet, silently he admitted he was not going to want to sleep in his jeans either. He made quick work of the fastening of his jeans and slid them down his hips and down his legs, quickly kicking them away. He adjusted his too big tshirt so it was sitting more comfortably deciding that it would good to sleep in. 

When he turned around his mouth went dry as he met burning brown eyes, the expression on Roy’s face actually bringing a burning blush to his cheeks. He watched as Roy’s tongue came out to wet his lips as his eyes trailed over Danny’s body, down his chest, down to where the tshirt lay on top on milky white thighs, down his smooth legs and then back up.

“You’ve seen me in all states of dress and undress before,” Danny whined. “Fuck, you drive me mad!” He muttered kneeling on the bed and making his way to across to the side Roy was standing by, jeans popped open and a hint of black boxers showing against tanned skin. 

“That’s different, we’re all rushing to get ready, and I tend to try and not look,” Roy admitted licking his lips again and Danny slid his thumbs into the waistline of his jeans and slid them down his legs, smooth hands brushing flesh as they went. 

“Why don’t you look?” Danny asked coyly as he ran his hands back up tanned legs he had been having fantasies about for weeks now, flicking a look up at Roy’s face from under his lashes. 

“Because you’re far too fucking tempting, and you know it!” Roy huffed making Danny grin. He knelt up and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. He slipped his hands underneath Roy’s top and teased it upwards until they had to part so he could pull it over his head, and then his hands were distracted with caressing the smooth planes of tanned flesh, teasingly flicking a nipple on the way passed. 

Roy sucked in a deep breath and captured his wrists firmly, tugging him forward to kiss him again, short and sweet before pulling back and placing a kiss to both of Danny’s wrists, the whisper of skin and breath making the younger man shiver in delight in a way he had never felt before with such a simple action. 

“Bed, now, and no more teasing, we’re sleeping!” Roy demanded leaving Danny blinking at him. 

“You don’t want to?” Danny asked confusedly, he would be uncertain except for the fact that he could see the burning desire in those brown eyes. 

“Oh I want, I want very very badly, however, I am also exhausted and I do not want you to remember our first time for me falling asleep halfway through,” Roy snorted, gently shoving at Danny until he managed to maneuver him under the covers.

“I can be quick,” Danny fluttered his eyelashes as he laid down as seductively as he could, he knew he had done well at the deep breath that was drawn in before Roy huffed and climbed under the covers as well. 

“Of that I have no doubt, but I have been dreaming and fantasising about the things I want to do to you, I will not be satisfied with a quick handjob and grope like a 16 year old,” 

“What...what sort of things?” Danny asked, feeling his heart fluttering. 

“If you’re good, I will give you a quick demonstration in the morning,” Roy smirked as he pulled Danny closer under the covers and wrapped himself around him. 

“I thought you didn’t want quick?”

“Oh, my version of quick is at least a good half hour. Besides, having you in the shower, wet, slick and begging is one of my fantasies,” Roy waited a few beats and then grinned at the whine Danny let out, slapping his stomach huffily. 

“You can’t say shit like that to me and then fucking expect me to go to sleep bitch!” Danny whined.

“Night night,”

“Roy!”

“Roy!”

“Oh come on!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny knew that he had a stupid grin on his face as he and Roy made their way down to breakfast. It wasn’t an unusual sight, Roy quite often stopped by Danny’s room and wrestled him to get him up and moving in time. But Danny felt as though everyone would know, aside from the fact he was sure he had a just fucked expression on his face and Roy looked less grumpy than he normally did before coffee. 

And from the amused look Shane and Ben shot them, the other Queens could guess what had happened between them. 

Roy narrowed his eyes when Greg looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes before groaning and digging $20 out his wallet to hand to Shane as Danny flopped into a chair at their table. 

“Fuck you bitches,” He grunted before shuffling off to find coffee. 

“You couldn’t fuck the morning grump out of him?” Shane snickered sipping from his tea.

“I wasn’t the one doing the fucking,” Danny grinned before jumping to his face and skipping after Roy, snickering at the chorus of groans and fake gagging that followed him. 

Roy turned to watch him coming over as he took a deep fortifying sip from his coffee, and when he lowered his cup he had a smile that was for Danny and no one else.   
Yeah, whatever happened, whichever one of them won - because it was between them bitch they were the best - Danny had already won something right here. He grinned impishly at Roy and snagged him coffee cup, wandering over to the food line to grab a yogurt and ignoring the spluttered curses coming from behind him.   
He had Roy and Bianca wrapped around his little finger, he was invincible. 

 

Danny - Adore  
Roy - Bianca  
Shane - Courtney  
Greg - Darienne  
Joshua - Trinity  
Ben - Bendelacreme


End file.
